


Les Nymphéas

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那个时候，Zach没什么灵感，Chris也一堆麻烦，他们都挺困苦的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Nymphéas

Chris最近在阅读一本书，叫做《白噪音》的一本书。

 

他下车后沿着郊区有些荒芜的街道寻找着显示在他手机导航上的那个地址。此时天气正好，有云遮住太阳，微风吹过他稍有些出汗的身躯，裸露在外的颈部和小臂感到一阵凉爽。他一直低着头，到他抬头时他发现自己已经找到了他的目的地。

 

他凝视着那幢建筑，稍微给了自己一些时间做准备。接着他敲了敲门，等了很久后才有人回应。棕色的木门里传来一道解开锁的声音。接着门被打开了一道缝隙，Chris困倦地眨了眨眼想要挤走自己负面的情绪，露出他准备了很久的微笑。

 

门里的人只露出他的棕色眼睛和奇异的眉毛，他眼睛半搭着，下巴上还有些胡茬。他看上去困极了，似乎受困扰于多日的失眠。那个人的重心显然是靠在门上的，Chris心里想到，大概自己要应付一个精神状态浑噩的人了，这应该不难。

 

他们僵在那儿有些时间，然后门里的人抬起眼睛懒洋洋地问他：“你想干嘛？”

 

Chris振奋自己，看了看对方，开口礼貌地问：“请问您是......Zachary Quintos先生吗？”

 

“是，你谁？”

 

“Chris……Chris Pine，先生。”Chris挺喜欢他说话那种有些软软的鼻音的。他保持微笑：“您的朋友说您可能需要一个人体模特，我是来.......”

 

门内的Zachary先生听到他说人体模特时笑了，笑声打断了他的话语，让他身上穿着的衬衫也抖了起来。“......面试的。”Chris坚持说完，声音变得微小。Zachary先生停止了让Chris有些觉得冒犯的笑声。隔着一条细小的门缝来看，他的表情也变得认真起来。他审视着Chris的表情，皱起了眉头。好几秒后他才认真地问：“你在和我开玩笑？”

 

Chris不经意防备地向后挪了一小步，他不知道自己说错了什么。他想到自己可能露出了那种令人讨厌的不安神情，他愈发紧张，害怕Zachary先生会因此感到冒犯。天气很热，一切都很潮湿。Chris的双手蹭了蹭裤子擦擦手心的汗……他没必要觉得难堪，因为平时开口向一个陌生人说话对他已经很难了。

 

他现在做得很好。

 

“我画瓶子，植物，钢铁，器官，但是我不画人。”他硬邦邦地对Chris说，眼神涣散。他又打了个哈欠，补充道：“我是个画家，搞现代艺术，这是纽约，以及我恨人类。如果你认识我的话。” Chris听完后张了张口想说些什么，但也许只是神经元活跃而带来的思维惯性，其实他没什么可说的。他就那么傻傻地哑口无言了一会儿。他知道艺术家们都有些奇怪，有的甚至被心理疾病所困扰着。但是他觉得这样评判面前的画家似乎不太礼貌，毕竟他们只见过一次。

 

Zachary先生哼了一口气，慢慢地把脸遮掩进门后，眼神聚焦在Chris的脸上。对他又像是对自己说：“我不需要模特。”

 

白噪音是指的日常生活中无线电等机械设备发出的电噪音，在一个都市人的生活里，他们是无处不在……

 

“等一下！”

 

Chris突然鼓起勇气向前一步，手抵住了门。谢天谢地他用力了，不然手可能就被夹伤了。看上去Zachary先生显然对不请自来的他丧失了兴趣，正打算把那一阙细小的门缝给合上。其实这位画家只是更疲惫了而已，他拿手揉了揉眼睛，再闭上眼转了转——为了湿润眼球。他发誓自己眼球里已经布满血丝了。而Chris发现他推不开门，因为门内的画家并没有拔掉那个碍事的门栓。他顶着画家好奇地打量他的视线，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，看着对方上衣的服饰材料像是想起什么来一样。Zachary被眼前这位蓝眼睛的年轻人之前忽然凑近的举动稍微震惊了一下，他挑了挑眉毛。

 

Chris深吸了一口气，：“实际上......我很需要一份工作来分散自己的注意力。”

 

嗯哼？

 

“Karl医生他，他推荐我做一些能够帮助我克服尴尬......尴尬焦虑之类的事情，算是某种理性情绪疗法吧……正好在网站上看到您的招募广告，您是值得钦佩的人。所以……所以我在这儿啦。”Chris情不自禁地摸了摸自己的脸，他强笑着，脸颊似乎有些发烫。而画家敏锐地观察到他说这些时嘴唇细小的颤抖，蓝眼睛里左右闪避的神情。

 

他迷糊的脑子里想起钴蓝色那种矿质的颜料，也可以说是普鲁士蓝……然而并没有那么深，却有着相似的纯粹。

 

“一个病人哈？”他看上去真年轻，画家想到。“不过我不需要模特，我这儿也不是什么类型的收容所……”接着他们干巴巴地互相望着，气氛十分尴尬，直到Chris快要憋红脸，他试图说些什么给自己找个台阶下：“好吧，真遗憾……”Chris瘪瘪嘴又擦了擦鼻子下面，他开始自言自语。Chris看上去很失落，却强装着振奋：“至少我努力过了……”

 

他把手从门上收回来，退回到原本的位置不安地左右望望。Zach虽然很困，却仍然保持着细腻的观察力。他将Chris的所有的行为都看在眼里。心想Chris大概在找一个合适的方法道别。

 

不过Zach差点忍不住偷笑，Chris真的紧张得不知如何表现了。

 

“但是......”Zach的声音吸引住Chris的注意力，“我缺一个助手。”

 

Zach看到Chris脸上出现了笑容，接着他又像狗狗一样凑近。“所以？”

 

Zach看了他一眼将门关上了，Chris不可置信地踢到铁板，他的热情像是被浇了一桶冰水。他攥紧了拳头试图和自己的负面情绪抗衡。不过，无论如何至少他是不会再敲这扇门了。不过在他下定决心的时候，门很迅速地重新打开了。这回Zach把插销解开，让门大敞着。

 

Chris见到穿着那种帆布做的工装的画家先生，而画家先生看见Chris正气鼓鼓，情绪还未转变的神情，以及他软软的金发耷拉着。他看上去年轻极了，生命力旺盛。

 

“所以我的工资不会开得很高，不过先帮我洗一下调色板？”Zach让出一块空间让Chris进入他的领地，Chris还迟疑了一会。Zach打了今天最后的一个哈欠说：“我需要睡觉，任何详细的安排都等我醒来？”

 

“好的。”

 

Chris暗自庆幸自己得到了这份工作，他眯了眯眼以适应室内稍暗的光线，再走几步就是Zach平时画画的地方了，他已经闻到了浓烈的松节油的气味。

 

只需要穿过短短的门廊然后进入他的画室。

 

 

 -tbc-


End file.
